The Seventh Soul (Undertale Fanfic)
by The Cheerful Reaper
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the true pacifist ending to the game (by Toby Fox) in this story Frisk and some unexpected friends have to find the secrets left uncovered by the story thus far, all while going to school five days a week and dealing with a**hole teachers, bullies and simply the staff of life!
1. Chapter 1: Back To School Shopping

Frisk's alarm clock went off, she hadn't had an alarm clock since she was living in the foster home before she fell into the Underground, so she jumped when she heard the loud **_beep beep beep_** of the alarm clock she hit the snooze button not even knowing why her mother -Toriel- had bothered to set it so early, school didn't start for almost a week! Frisk rolled over trying to go back to sleep. . , and failing, she hadn't been woken from deep sleep while in the Underground.

 _Wow, I never would have guessed that being in the Underground would spoil me._ Frisk thought. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning she finally gave up and went downstairs to find Sans taping a note to the fridge "hey San-" she started to say but he vanished right in front of her face before she could finish the sentence, wow, that was the first time she saw him actually take a shortcut, after getting over her shock she read the note, it said; _Hey Frisk, Sans here, You moms gone shopping for school supplies (for her not you don't worry) and she asked if I could bring you to her when you wake up, seeing as you slept through your alarm, also, I'm behind you now._

At the last bit she spun around to find that Sans was indeed right behind her. "Wow," he said. "You really read that note quickly! I literally put it there three minutes ago." She decided not to tell him she already knew that and just asked. "So, you driving me to the store?" "Nope!" He said. "Follow me." He walked out the back door, and, grabbing a muffin off the counter she followed Sans out the door, and found herself right behind Toriel who was perusing varies pens. "Hey Tori," Sans said. "We're here." "Ah! Just in time Sans, I'm trying to pick out a pen that would fit Frisk perfectly, which do you think?" Toriel asked without turning around. "I dunno," Sans said noncommittally right before he left, like normal Frisk didn't see him at all, she just turned around and he wasn't there. "Oh well," Toriel said. "Which one would you like?" After picking out all the necessary supplies Toriel stopped off at the clothing section. "So, the school uniform calls for, um, let's see," she said pulling out a list. "Shorts that are at least six inches long and a shirt does not let your belly button show." "Mom!" Frisk said. "Lower your voice talking about human anatomy in public, it's embarrassing!" Toriel laughed and tousled Frisk's hair, it was a little joke they had after Toriel read a book about the phycology of teenage angst, and told Frisk the exact definition. It took ten minutes.

After they picked out clothing that followed the guidelines given by the school, they picked out notebooks and binders and two backpacks. "Why do I need two?!" Frisk asked. "Because one will have school stuff in it and the other will have sleepover items in it, speaking of which, do you know where the sleeping bags are my child?" Frisk was speechless, in the foster home they barely had enough money to clothe all of the poor orphans they had staying there, not that they had bad intentions they just didn't have quite enough money for everyone. "My child, Frisk!" Toriel was saying. "Hello?" Oops!Frisk thought, ever since Chara had gotten her go almost all the way to genocide she had been zoning out like that. "The camping things are over there mom." Frisk said gesturing toward aisles five, six and seven. "Very helpful my child." Toriel said rolling her large caring eyes.

Later, on they're way home they ran into Papyrus, "WHY HELLO THERE FRISK." He said making her flinch from his volume, this only made him happier thinking that she was enjoying the sound of his voice. "SO, HAVE YOU BEEN TO MY RESTAURANT YET?" He asked. "You have a restaurant?" Frisk asked stunned. "Really?!" "WELL," Papyrus said slowly. "I DON'T QUITE OWN IT, OR MAKE THE FOOD THERE, OR HANDLE THE FOOD IN ANY WAY, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ONE DAY GET A BETTER JOB THERE AND WILL BECOME A MASTER CHEF IN THE HIGH QUALITY RESTAURANT IN WHICH I NOW CLEAN TABLES AFTER HOURS AT!" "What high quality restaurant? Toriel asked. "we could drop by and visit you sometime!" "THE BACKYARD GRIDDLE DINER AND CASINO." Toriel flinched. "Okay, we'll be sure to drop by sometime." "THANK YOU QUEEN TORIEL!" Papyrus said. "Um, I'm not queen anymore, Papyrus I'm just-" but Papyrus didn't hear her over his own humming as he skipped away. "Are we really going to visit him?" Frisk asked slowly. "Probably not my child," Toriel said. "Good!" Said Frisk.  
They laughed the rest of the way home.

 **Okay, chapter one out! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it started off a bit slow but I promise, it'll get better, I plan to have things start to get interesting at about chapter three and after that things will happen rather quickly, also, please comment, do you want this book to have lots of PTA meetings or just kinda use the character from the AU?  
I also want to say I almost died holding in the laughter after coming up with the Backyard Griddle Diner and Casino, I was holding it in because it was LATE at night (or very early depending on your train of thought :P) and I do have stuff planned there later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Dream

_Frisk was flying, no, soaring above randomly interspersed houses in the countryside, she was looking for one house in particular, it was nice house, she know what it looked like she just couldn't seem to find it, she slowly started soaring a bit higher as she went into more highly populated areas. Oh, she thought at one point. There's my house. As soon as the thought passed through her mind her flying went more erratic, the controlled circle around the city stopped, she was aiming her her house, then she landed, breathing heavily with excitement she reached out to the doorknob and..._

 ** _Beep beep beep_** , Frisk's alarm clock went off. _Darn_ , she though sluggishly. _That was I nice dream, flying, I like flyin-.._ The thought was cut off by Papyrus shouting from downstairs. "HUMAN! BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I MADE!" "It wouldn't be spaghetti, would it?" She shouted down the through the door of her room as she was getting dressed for the day. "OF COURSE NOT HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE ALREADY MASTERED SPAGHETTI! I AM NOW TRYING TO MASTER," Frisk heard rustling as he checked he box for the name of the dish he was making. "LINGUINI!" Frisk sighed she knew -even if Papyrus didn't- that linguini was a type fancy spaghetti, she sighed as she walked down the stairs, preparing herself for a cold slimy and somehow gritty breakfast.

"Where'd mom go?" Frisk asked to cover up her half gag as the wet soggy and slimy linguini slithered down her throat without being chewed first. "SHE'S AT A TEACHER POLICY MEETING AT THE LOCAL SCHOOL FRISK." Papyrus said not noticing Frisk hiding some of the moist squishy noodles in a plastic bag in her pocket. " _Just eat them._ " Chara whispered from the deepest recesses of Frisk's subconscious mind " _no,_ " Frisk whispered back. " _that would weaken my mind and body giving you a chance to take control._ " Chara sighed. " _No it wouldn't, know your determined to stop me, I just wanted to make you feel sick._ " Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!" Papyrus said joyfully. "I MUST ALREADY BE A MASTER LINGUINI COOK!" "Yeah Papyrus, it's great!" Frisk said weakly. "I'd like more but I'm sure that Undyne would like it even more!" "I'M SURE YOUR RIGHT HUMA- I MEAN FRISK" Papyrus said happily. "I AM TO DRIVE YOU TO A TOUR OF THE SCHOOL AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON TODAY!" Papyrus exclaimed. "AND IF WE LEAVE A LITTLE BIT EARLY THEN WE CAN STOP OFF AT HER PLACE ON THE WAY!" Frisk glanced at the clock 9:30, oops. "Or we could go drop them off now!" Frisk said trying to sound exited. "I'm sure Undyne would want them fresh!" "I'M SURE YOUR RIGHT HUMAN BUT QUEEN TORIEL SAYS THAT YOU NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM TODAY. SHE SAID IT'S ALWAYS BEST TO HAVE A CLEAN ROOM WHEN SCHOOL STARTS!" Frisk sighed, poor Undyne. She thought. Poor, poor Undyne. She knew Undyne wouldn't like them because even though her cooking was no better she at least used the refrigerator unlike Papyrus who just let it congeal on the counter for hours at a time.

After brushing her teeth and cleaning her room (by shoving the mess under her bed) they departed for Undyne and Alphys's house with the congealed linguini in a small cloth tote bag. "THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA FRISK!" Papyrus shouted over the rushing wind that was blowing Frisk's hair into an abstract sculpture. "I'M SURE THAT UNDYNE WILL LOVE IT! I DON'T THINK SHE HAS EVER HAD LINGUINI BEFORE!"

"Wow!" Undyne shouted after tasting the linguini. "I think that's the best dish you've made so far Papyrus!" At hearing the Papyrus's name Alphys glanced into the kitchen and realizing that she was still wearing her 'Dragon Ball Z' pj's blushed and ran to her room in the basement to change.

After twenty minutes of exited pasta chatter Frisk checked her watch, it read; 2:48. "Papyrus, we need to go now to get there on time." Frisk said. "OH YES HUMA- FRISK." Papyrus said. "I'M SO SORRY UNDYNE," Papyrus said to Undyne. "BUT ME AND FRISK MUST NOW DEPART, I SHALL VISIT YOU SOMETIME LATER THIS WEEK TO DISCUSS HOW LINGUINI WORKS!" "SOUNDS GOOD PAPY!" Undyne shouted excitedly. "BYE FRISK!"

Papyrus and Frisk got there one minute early. "GOOD LUCK FRISK!" Papyrus said. "I HOPE THAT YOU WIN!" Frisk didn't bother to correct him about he whole 'it's a tour' thing. "Thanks Papyrus!" Frisk shouted as she ran towards the school building getting there on the exactly at three.  
"About time!" Said a mean looking lady with her pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head. "Now that your 'child' is finally here Toriel we can begin." Apparently the rude woman hadn't noticed the other four children arriving at the same time as Frisk.  
"So, to those who arrived late, I am Linda and I will be giving you a tour of the school today."

* * *

 **And cut! that ends chapter two and as I promised things will get more interesting next chapter that's when one of my personal favorite characters gets introduced, I'm not gonna tell you who it is, but I will say that they will make the story much more interesting! Please leave a comment saying who you think it will be!**


	3. Chapter 3: The One Who Knows The Answers

The lady was just as fun as Frisk thought she was going to be, it was only forty five minutes but it felt like it lasted all day, they were shown such things as the gym, (Frisk wasn't to into P.E.) the science lab, (that was more interesting but the was Linda talked about it it could have been an empty room) the lockers, (she didn't even mention the 'Linda is a bloody idiot' graffiti on one of the lockers) and finally the auditorium. (for some kind of speech)

Needless to say Frisk was not looking forward to seeing her on a daily basis. "And finally now that our school is also open to monster students, we'll be getting a short speech about that from the old king of the monsters himself, Asgord." She said sounding totally bored and slightly unhappy with the whole thing. Toriel who was as a new teacher at the school also following along whispered something to Linda. "Oops sorry," Linda said as a response to what Toriel had said, then to the new students. "His name is Asgore, apparently. Anyway here he is."

Asgore stepped out onto the stage and proceeded to tell everybody things about monster history that Frisk already know thanks to Toriel.  
" _Wouldn't killing him be satisfying? Remember when you did? Wasn't that nice?_ " Said Chara from the back of Frisk's mind. " _No._ " She said simply. And then was sucked into a flashback.

 _Chara was in control, Frisk had been curious to see what would happen if she let the strange voice take control and even though she had seen Chara kill almost everybody with her own hands she didn't expect to see her try to kill Flowey, she knew that if Flowey was killed he'd hold_ her _responsible for killing him so just as Chara started to swing at his head, Frisk took back control and reset the timeline completely. When she met Flowey again he didn't even attack her he just let her pass in stony silence. It took three more resets before he would talk to her again, and all he said then was "Thanks, I guess." She was happier with that then nothing but since then Flowey had lost his fake joyful attitude and she had even seen him quietly crying one time, whispering, "but, why Chara, why?" She was to scared to say anything so she just ran on wards._

"-and that's why you all must treat the new monster students the same way you would treat new human students." The old King finished, and was met with polite applause. "Thank you." He said and left the stage.

"Hey, that was a interesting speech!" Said the boy sitting next to her. "You know Asgore in person- uh monster? Right? That's so cool!"he said all in one breath. "Uh, yeah." Frisk said distractedly looking around to see if Chara had tried to leave during her flashback. " _Of course not!_ " Chara said sounding like she was right behind Frisk and Frisk jumped. " _After that spell Asriel did during that one timeline I couldn't leave if I wanted to, and trust me I do._ " Frisk rolled her eyes. "Sorry if it was to personal a question for you," the boy next to her said. "I'm sorry what did you ask?" Frisk said. " _Darn it Chara! Don't speak to me when other people are talking!_ " She thought to Chara at the same time. "Oh, nothing." The boy next to her said. "Anyway gotta go Chara!" Frisk flinched at the name. " _Chara..._ " Frisk thought. " _What did you say while I was out?_ " " _Oh nothing much,_ " Chara said smugly. " _I just answered some of his questions truthfully._ " " _Define truthfully._ " Frisk said but Chara had gone silent. Frisk sighed.

That night at dinner Toriel had invited some friends over. "nice human food casserole toriel." Sans said. "It's called tuna Sans." Toriel chided. "YES SANS!" Papyrus said. "GET IT RIGHT, IT'S PRONOUNCED CHOO-NAH!" "No, it's- never mind Papyrus." Frisk started. "OKAY THEN FRISK!" Papyrus said. After that they just chatted about school and jobs while Frisk was silently talking to Chara. "Chara, why did you want to kill everybody?" Frisk asked for the hundredth time. "Toriel looked after you and you just killed her! Why?" "Knock knock." Said Chara. "Never mind then." Frisk said giving up on extracting the information for now.

"Frisk, you look like you nodding off." Toriel said. "Want to go to bed now and I'll save you a piece of pie?" "Sure, thank you." Frisk said. And headed up to her room. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Frisk was alone, in a dark cave, crying, "why? why?" She said, then she felt a presence in her mind, it was.., "GET OUT!" She shrieked at the intruder._

Frisk woke up with tears staining her pillow, she wasn't upset though, not even due to left over emotions from a dream. The tears weren't even her they hers were... Flowey's..? She jumped out of bed and ran to the her door pulling on a jacket on the way. She knew who she had to talk to, she knew where he was. She dashed out the back door grabbing a flower pot and a spade on her way out the front door.

* * *

 **Well, I kinda lied, he's actually coming in in chapter four, but hey! At least now you know who the important person (or should I say flower) is!  
Oh and I feel I should tell you that I write chapters about three to five at a time, so if you requested something for the story and I replied "sure!" Or "of course!" Or "coming up!" Or anything like that and then it's not in the next update or the update after that then remember, it is coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back To The Ruins

Frisk was at the top of the mountain in mere minutes, she was in much better shape then when she last climbed the mountain, she got to the top to find that the hole had been covered up. _Of course,_ she thought. _Now everybody knows it's a safety hazard_. So she sighed and walked all the way over to the other side of the mountain, by the time she got there she was out of breath, she was not looking forward to walking all the way back to the ruins.

About ten minutes later after she had traveled through the Hotlands she realized that she may not need to walk all the way, she went down to a little river that ran through the whole of the Underground, there she found someone waiting on a boat.

"Tra la la, would you like a ride?" The River Person asked. "Yes please!" Frisk said. "To Snowdin please." "Hop aboard!" Said the River Person.  
About halfway through the trip the River Person said. "Tea la la, beware the man who speaks in hands." "Okay." Frisk responded not expecting to get an answer from the them, but they did respond. "He is watching you you know." "What? Who?" Asked Frisk. "The man who speaks in hands of course!" "And that is..?" "Tra la la!" Said the River Person effectively ending the conversation.

When they got to Snowdin the River Person said. "Please ride again! Tra la la!" "Okay," Frisk said. "I'll actually need a ride back to the Hotlands in about, um let's say, forty five minute." "I'll be waiting in Waterfall, tra la la!" They said back. Frisk just shrugged off they're being so talkative from not giving anybody rides for almost half a year.

Frisk walked to the bridge (still with the ineffectively large cage bars over it) and then made her way to the ruins, she checked the bush and Alphys's camera was still there.

About halfway into the ruins she found a small puzzle that looked new, it involved buttons and levers and looked like it opened a door in the wall that was new as far as Frisk could tell. I'll _open later._ She thought and made her way further into the ruins when she got to Toriel's old house she almost teared up, but nevertheless she still walked out the front door and walked all the way to right under where the hole was.

"Flowey! Where are you?" She shouted her voice echoing out much louder then she thought it would. "I'm right here." Flowey said from behind her, his voice dripping with venom, she jumped and turned around. "Why are you back here already?" Flowey asked slowly, he had lost all of the 'joy' from his voice. "I'm here to take you out of this place, to offer you a place on the surface." Frisk said slowly. "And what do you mean by 'again'?" "You know what I mean." Flowey said, a edge of insanity entering his voice. "You were just here! Chara to!" "I don't know what you-.." But then she stopped, she knew what he meant.

"If you want to put me in a pot," he said. "You'll need a bigger one then that." He said gesturing towards the pot Frisk had brought. "And that little piddly excuse for a shovel won't have any use either." "Why?" Frisk asked. "Look up." Flowey said simply.

She looked up.

She almost screamed.

"I see you understand me now." Flowey said waving the giant vines hanging from the ceiling. "My brief grab at power left me with some power despite your best attempts to rob me of it. So" he said aiming the vines at her. "Give me one good reason not to take your soul and escape the barrier." "Well, I can..." Then she trailed off realizing what he had said. "The barriers been destroyed Flowey, for almost half a year!"

"Not that barrier you idiot!" Flowey said. "Of course that one was destroyed, I mean the new one that _he_ put up." "Who?" Frisk asked. "I don't know his name, even if he still has one but there's this person who sometimes comes in here, they refer to him as 'the man who speaks in hands'" Flowey stated as Frisk gasped.

"Who said.." But she was cut off by Flowey saying. "So, are you here to get out or what?" "Um, yes!" She said, flustered.  
She took a step forwards holding the spade only for a vine to shoot down from the ceiling, grab the spade and retreat. "You," Flowey said. "Do not get to try to dig me up." "Then how?" Frisk started then gasped as vines emerged from hue ground and Flowey lifted him self out of the ground. His vines shrunk into his body and he got into the pot and -scooping dirt onto himself- said. "Well, go on pick me up!" She did and carried him out of the ruin into Snowdin and then took the thirty minute walk into Waterfall.

Frisk froze in place when almost to the point where the River Person stays, there was a door where before there hadn't been one, in the wall. It was whitish gray and had a small doorknob. "What?" Flowey said having had regained some hope and therefore some of the 'cheer' in his voice. "That door is, new." She said. "Well open it then!" Flowey said.

She did.

They both screamed.

He was there.

The man who speaks in hands.

They both passed out.

The Man grinned.

* * *

 **See! I told you things would pick up soon! But don't worry! Frisk will be safe. So will Flowey. Flowey will also get back that happy/insane voice we all love to hate! And as for The Man Who Speaks In Hands, if your truly Undertale trash then you should know who he is.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chara Knows

Frisk woke up in bed, her first thought was. _Where's Flowey!?_ But then the Flowey said in his cheerful voice. "Howdy sleepyhead! Ready to tackle the day?"

"Um, Flowey, are you alright?" Frisk asked. "Of course!" Flowey said.

" _He's acting this way because he knows that Alphys is watching through the cameras._ " Chara said. " _How do you know?_ " Frisk asked. " _I can be present in his mind to since he's the one who bound me to you._ " " _Flowey and Asriel are different people Chara._ " Frisk chided.

Before Chara could respond Toriel stormed into the room. "How did you get here?!" She loudly asked Flowey. "Why are you here?!" "I don't even know!" Flowey said joyfully. "Ask frisk!" Toriel turned to Frisk. "So?" She asked. "Explain."

"Well," Frisk started but was interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked off its hinges and Undyne shouting from downstairs. "Hold on Frisk! I'll save you from that evil flower!" And through the still open bedroom door she saw Undyne climb the stairs in two bounds.  
 _Oop,_ Frisk thought. _I better save. 'Undyne jumping up the stairs in rage fills me with determination.' 'Save point set.'_

"Get away from her you monster!" Undyne shouted throwing a spear made of blue energy at Flowey, he shrieked and Frisk reset.  
It took three tries but eventually she managed to stop Undyne in time. By then Flowey was trembling violently. "Three times," he said weakly. "Three-" "shut up punk!" Undyne shouted at Flowey. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ask Frisk." Flowey said. "Frisk..." Undyne said. "Please explain." "Well," she started but was interrupted by Sans and Papyrus walking into room. "yes please explain." Sans said.

Frisk started again but was interrupted by Alphys walking into the room.

Frisk explained how she went back to the Underground thanks to a gut feeling she got from a dream, and how the River Person seemed really talkative about The Man Who Speaks in Hands and how they had met him on they're way out.  
"Wha-" Toriel started to say but was cut off by sans freezing time for everybody but Frisk, Flowey and himself. "What did this 'man' look like?" He asked.

"Well," Frisk started but was cut off by Flowey saying. "It was Gaster Sans, Gaster is here."

"Okay," Frisk said. "Now it's you turn to explain Sans."

"Not now." Sans said. "Somewhere more, private."

"Okay then, at least explain how you two know each other so well." Frisk demanded.

"Remember when you let Chara take control?" Flowey asked. "When you went genocide route." "Oh course!" Frisk said, she would never forget almost killing literally everyone. "Well do you remember me telling Chara that I had lived through every possible line of text, every possibility, I had seen." Flowey said slowly. "Of course I do." Frisk replied. "Well," Sans interjected. "To kill everyone he'd have to fight me and about I think the third time?" "Yes the third." Flowey interrupted. "So, anyway, the third time we fought, Flowey here decided to show me mercy, so we ended up talking about different people we know and eventually got onto the subject of Dr. W. D. Gaster, we both know about him, but we both don't know how we know about him." Sans, finished up. "Only that he's dangerous!" Flowey put in. "And that because of large amounts of determination, he can remember every timeline." "But the catch is," Sans said. "Neither us know where he came from, what W. D. stands for or anything else about him."

"I know." Said a new voice, not Flowey's, Sans's or Frisk's, though it did come from Frisk's mouth. "I know." Said Chara again.

* * *

 **Wow, even I didn't see that coming! anyway so ends chapter five, good luck theorizing on what's going to happen next! Leave a comment saying what you think will happen!**


	6. Chapter 6: The History of W D Gaster

"What do you mean you know?" Sans asked. "Well," Chara said. "I just so happen to be his first determination test subject. He extracted determination from me to inject into himself, this ended up with me having to produce more determination then most humans need, more then most humans can handle so -up to the point I died- I had to go see him at least once a week to get some of my determination extracted, that's how he got so much of it." Frisk interrupted Chara -thereby taking back control of her own mouth- "What do you mean 'large amount'?"  
"I mean that he has about six or seven, gallons? Pounds? Whatever, of the stuff, and he gave it all to himself, that's how he remembers every timeline, that's why he never fought you Frisk," she gestured to Frisk (and, by extent, herself) "Because he know that nothing productive would come of it."

"But then why is he here now Chara?" Flowey cut in. "And why is he setting up new barriers around The Underground?"  
"How is he setting up new barriers?" Sans and Frisk chorused.

"Well, I don't exactly know," Chara said slowly. "But I do know that that he has last of magic ability because by knowing everything in all timelines he also learned to to manipulate magic in strange and new ways that no one, not even the great monster magicians of old know was possible, so that's pretty much everything a know about him at this point." Chara ended.  
"Wow, just, wow." Sans said.

"What types of attack a would he have?" Frisk asked, trying to figure out how she would go about avoiding them. "Probably just pure invisible magic." Chara said.

"And what would that look like?"

"Sorry to interrupt," sans said. "But I'm running out of energy to hold this up, could we talk more at a later date?"  
"Sure," Flowey said reminding everyone that he was still there. "But first, how do you remember all this?"  
"Me and this iteration of Gaster come from the same timeline, no resets, so I remember him perfectly."  
Then the little frees time that sans was holding up collapsed.

"-at do you mean, passed immediately?" Toriel finally got to finish. "Um, well I kinda just." Frisk started but was then interrupted by Flowey saying in his unstable shrieks voice. "ShE mEAns tHAt shE stOPPEd bEing aWake!" Making Toriel flinch.  
After about twenty more minutes of talking and explaining everyone finally left.

"School starts tomorrow," Toriel said on her way out. "By sure to get plenty of rest before then!" "Okay mom!" Frisk shouted through the closed door at Toriel then she turned to Flowey.

"Okay, now tell me about Asriel."

"Who me?!" Flowey said with a slightly insane edge to his voice, "why me?!"  
"Because last time time I saw him he said that he would be changing back into you soon, so. What. Happened?" Frisk said with an edge of a threat in her voice.

"Well, *cough* funny story actually!"  
"Did you wake up without him around but with vague memories of the events that happened?"  
"No! I woke up and he was there! He smiled, nodded and left! I don't know how, but we're separate now!"

* * *

 **With love, the author, good luck figuring out that one, if someone says the whole plot in the comments I will delete the message, add them to the author lost and tell them to write, because that person would be me in a separate account.**


	7. Chapter 7: School

Flowey hadn't said anything since last night when he told Frisk about Asriel, she had peppered her with question after question to no avail and now was being given a hard decision. "Frisk." Toriel called gently up the stairs. "If you get up now you'll still have time to eat breakfast!" Needless to say she was she caught up in the argument between her stomach and her brain that she hadn't noticed Chara getting ready for something.

"Boo!" Chara shouted at the top of her non corporal lungs. That got Frisk up and moving around, getting dressed and whatnot in no time at all.

She decided at the last minute to take Flowey to school with her, her reasoning was that 1. She didn't want him to destroy her room out of pure spite and 2. She wanted to keep asking him questions about Asriel.

Frisk got downstairs just in time for a fresh batch of pancakes, Sans had finished the last batch. "What is Sans doing here?" Chara asked silently. In response to Frisk's questioning glances Toriel said. "Frisk, I'm glad you chose to get up now because if it's alright with you Sans would like to ask Chara a few questions through you." "Of course I don't mind!" Frisk replied. "But how does he intend to get Chara out? She just went silent."  
Sans held out a Hershey's chocolate bar and everything went black immediately for Frisk. An unknown (to Frisk anyway) amount of time later she woke up in the back of Toriel's car on the way to school.

"So, how did the little interview go?" Frisk asked. "Well, it lasted long enough for Chara to eat the whole chocolate bar and then leave. But on the bright side I do think Sans got an answer or two out of her before she passed out." Toriel replied pulling into the school parking lot.  
"Ah, good." Frisk said getting out of the car. "See you later mom!" "Wait!" Toriel replied before Frisk could run into the school building. "Don't leave your flower in my car!" "Oh right!" Frisk said running back and picking up Flowey who had been strangely silent throughout the car ride.  
"You alright?" She whispered to Flowey on the way in. This really wasn't like him, he hadn't so much as flinched when Toriel referred to him as Frisk's flower.

"Your 'mother' insisted that a remain silent throughout the duration of the car ride." Flower said simply. "Also I refuse to tell you more about Asriel seeing I've already told you everything I know." He said in a quiet yet insistent tone of voice.

Frisk kept on pestering him about his being so respectful and got nothing out of him until class was about to start. "Listen," Frisk said to Flowey slowly. "If you tell me why you got so quiet all of a sudden I can arrange for you to stay outside for the first half of the day."  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, anything beats staying in some stuffy classroom." He said reluctantly. "I had a nightmare, okay? That good enough for you?" "What was it about?" Frisk asked. "I held up my half of the deal, now hold up yourself Frisk Dreemurr!" Flowey said quickly. Frisk just sighed sent a text to Undyne, who just so happened to have a part time job cleaning around school grounds until 12:45 the text conversation looked something like this;  
 _Hey, mind if I leave someone with you for a few hours?  
Depends, who is it?  
Flowey.  
No.  
Will you come over and talk about it? I'm by the front of the school.  
On my way..._  
And Undyne was there in about thirty seconds and after a quick heated discussion Undyne agreed to look after Flowey until the end of her shift and Frisk got to class just in time to raise her hand in attendance.

She had math first period and it sucked, to start off with the teacher seemed capable of one tone of voice and that tone was dull and flat, he also spook really quietly which was hard to hear over the group of loud girls in the corner that the teacher -Mr. Stuart- apparently didn't know existed, let alone in his classroom.

After the hour long class he have them some homework and told them to leave, he wasn't the kindest of teachers either.

After three more not perfect classes was lunch, Frisk was exited to see what Toriel had packed for her and was not disappointed. Vegan sandwich on home baked bread with I side of something Frisk had never tried but thought was probably amazing and a slice of pie for desert. She was about to dig in when a small kid walked over and timidly said. "W-would you like to trade lunches?" "What do you have?" Frisk asked. "N-nothing much he said holding out a open paper bag.

It contained a turkey sandwich and a small bag of potato chips, backyard barbecue flavor. "Uh, no thank you." Frisk said apologetically. "I'm vegan." "Oh!" He said blushing deeply. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" "It's oka-" Frisk started but he ran away before she could finish the sentence.  
"Well well well." Said the voice of one of the girls from Frisk's first period class. "Looks like someone likes you monster lover."  
"Excuse me?" Frisk said. "Why is liking monsters a bad thing?"

"Haven't you heard?" Another one of the girls asked. "They can take human souls and use them to become 'godlike' or some trash like that."  
"They can." Frisk said. "But they don't because they know that if they do then they will be hunted down by humans and monsters alike."  
"Wow!" Said the girl who looked to be the leader of the bunch. "You really do have a response for everything, don't you? Well, how'd you like to join us at our table for lunch?"

This elicited gasps from nearby tables, apparently these girls were the popular group at this school.  
"No thanks." Frisk said. "I'm fine here." "Then mind if we join you?" "Okay?" Frisk said not quite sure how to respond to these girls trying to claim her as one of them.

Frisk spent the rest of the lunch hour listening to the girls talk about boys and maintaining they're figures through diets and whatnot. Then she got a text from Undyne;  
 _Flowey, Come. Here. Now._

"Sorry, I have to go." Frisk said quickly gathering her thing and leaving the table. "What's with her?!" She heard one of the girls say as she left. She got out to find Undyne standing over a empty flower pot on its side.  
"What happened?!" Frisk asked. "I went to go pick up lunch from my car and I came back and found it like this." Undyne said gravely. "Flowey has escaped!"

* * *

 **Wow! Big shockers I this chapter! Flowey escaped and Frisk is vegan! (I figured why not? It seems to me like something she would want to do) and last but not least, school kinda sucks for Frisk, except for already being well known and liked by the students! (So far...) and Toriel packs GREAT lunches! Also sorry/your welcome for the longer chapter then usual. Oh and I had to rewrite this whole chapter because the first time I did it it involved almost NO school and while I'm sure most people would like that in real life in this book I'm guessing you want to sees some action!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of the Prince

The rest of the day was just a blur after that for Frisk, she barely even noticed the kid next to her in history getting a detention for throwing paper airplanes at her, all she could think about was Flowey and what he was gonna do now that he had escaped, and in a school ground no less! He had been talking about taking SOULs after all.  
"Frisk, are you ready to go home?" Toriel asked snapping Frisk out her stupor. "And where's Flowey?" "He escaped." Frisk dead panned. "I have no idea where he is." "What." Toriel said. "When did he escape?" "Right after lunch." Frisk replied.  
They both remained silent for the remainder of the drive home.  
Frisk went up to her room upon arriving home and went sleep before even unpacking her bag. She had another dream almost immediately.

She was back in the ruins, right in front of the door where she had met, what was his name? Ah yes, Gaster. She opened the door to find him standing there. She held out her hand and touched him, he jumped, his eyes wide open, and then he slowly faded away and she put her hand back down but not before she noticed her hand was, furry, and soft? Then realized who she was dreaming as this time.

She woke up gasping with a big smile on her face, she knew where to go to find him.  
In about three minutes she had gotten dressed and was out the door. Running up Mt. Ebbot again proved to be easier then last time now that she knew the way to the Hotlands much more fluently. In less then ten minutes she was already at the river persons stop, but they weren't there, all that was there was the boat itself. She quickly got on the boat and said. "Snowdin please!" And the boat took off, but without a driver it took a little bit to get started.  
Soon she got to the ruins and quickly opened the door and, running into them she heard footsteps, quiet, but still clearly the footsteps of someone with furry feet.  
Frisk turned a corner to find Asriel locking up the strange puzzle she has noticed last time she went down there. "Asrie-" Frisk started to say but was cut off by a cyan aura appearing around her. "shhhh." Sans said quietly from behind her. "how do you know that's the real asriel?" "I just do sans, stop it she whispered back." And he let her go. She turned around but he wasn't there anymore. "Asriel!" She shouted out for real this time. "Asriel!"  
He turned around, he was still in his young form Frisk noted, except in the six months he appeared to have been stuck underground for he had started to grow his horns, they were barely visible.  
"Frisk! What are you doing here?!" He asked.  
"I'm here to take you to the surface!" Frisk exclaimed. "Mom doesn't even know your stil-" but she was interrupted by Toriel running past her and hugging Asriel, tears running down her face. "Mom!" Frisk said. "How did you-!" But was cut off by Undyne saying from behind her. "Alphys noticed you leaving your room on her cameras and followed you all the way to the Hotlands with one of her drones!"  
At hearing Undyne's voice she turned around to find Undyne, Papyrus, Sans and Alphys standing behind her. "How did you all get here so fast?!" She asked over the sound of Toriel and Asriel meeting each other for the first time in years.  
"WELL, FRISK." Papyrus said. "SANS LEAD US THOUGH ONE OF HIS, SHORTCUTS OR WHATEVER THEY ARE AND NOW WE ARE HERE! TO PROTECT YOU FROM WHATEVER DANGERS MIGHT STILL BE LURKING IN THE UNDERGROUND!"  
"don't worry there's nothin'" Sans said. "come on, time to head back to the surface." And at that they all stood and walked through the entrance of the ruins only to find themselves just inside of the Dreemurr household. "Okay punks!" Undyne said trying to hold back tears of joy at the reappearance of the long lost prince. "Bedtime! Reunion tomorrow!" And with that she one by one herded everybody to they prospective sleeping location parking and then herself on the couch.

… … …

The next morning Frisk woke up to the swell of Toriel's signature cinnamon breakfast muffins. She checked her alarm clock and realized she had gotten up two minutes before her alarm would go off, she quickly turned it off and ran downstairs. "Good morning mom." She said sleepily as she turned into the kitchen. "Good morning Frisk, are you ready for school?" "School?" "Yes, Frisk, school." "But, Asrie-" "today is the second day of school Frisk." Toriel said patiently. "You are not missing the second day of school. And as for Asriel," she started tearing up again. "Well, he's going to go to the elementary school right next door."  
"Hi mom, hi Frisk." Said a sleep disheveled and frankly adorable Asriel from the kitchen doorway. "What's for breakfast?"  
After some back and forth on the subject of breakfast and how happy they were to see Asriel alive Frisk had to go to catch the school bus.  
As soon as she stepped on it she heard a voice from the back. "And! Frisk! Come sit with us!" Frisk sighed and went to sit in the back with the 'popular girls'  
The bus stopped and Frisk stepped out, readying herself for another day of school.

* * *

 **I am releasing this at the same time I'm releasing a bunch of other chapters so if your reading through this in the future just know, if i don't seem to be paying attention to comments then it's because I'm writing them, like, five at a time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Uh Oh!

School was a blur while all Frisk could think about was getting back home to talk to Asriel. On the way home she briefly spotted Flowey before he ducked underground, she sighed. And now he stalks me. She thought resignedly thinking back to when he was stalking her through the Underground.

"Goodbye BFFs!" One of the girls Frisk was sitting with said, and -wiggling her fingers at Frisk- got off the bus. Frisk barely noticed that the bus pulled up to her stop but when she saw her neighbor (and 'friend') Muffet strolling down the street with her casual following of about six hundred spiders she realized she should it was time to go.

"Hi mom! I'm home!" She called walking in the door. "Mom?" She said peeking into the kitchen and finding it empty except for a note on the fridge. It read;

👎︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎🙵📪︎ ◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎❍︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📪︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ❍︎ ︎❒︎ ︎●︎⍓︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵 ︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎📪︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬧︎◻︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎📬︎ 🕈︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ●︎□︎❖︎ ︎📪︎ ⧫︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎📬︎

The first thing Frisk noticed was the hands. And before she even realized it she was out of the house and on her way to Mount Ebbot.

… … …

In an unknowable location Toriel was calmly looking at posters on the wall of the cute little room where she found herself.

"You know," she said calmly. "If you wanted to show your Kpop poster collection to someone Alphys would most likely be more interested in the silent then I am." She through a contemptuous glance at the pair of floating hands taking notes on everything she was saying and doing. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She picked up and listened as a voice she has never heard slowly started talking to her.

After about ten minutes of listening she nodded and said. " ︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎📪︎ ︎ ◆︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎📪︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎□︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎📬︎"

… … …

Asriel was in a small undecorated room. Undecorated that is except for a small electronic poster displaying short messages that he shouldn't have been able to understand, but he did understand them, they were telling him the story of the timelines, who was Toby, who was Reaper, what did they do, and everything else about the universe they had -at one point- shared.

"So," he said in a childishly innocent manner. "You know about Toby, I had forgotten him, thank you for reminding me."

The poster displayed another short message in Wing Dings.

"What?" He said coldly loosing the innocent tone of voice. "You just did what?"

At that the air behind him shimmered and Toriel appeared, she had a glassy look on her face. " ︎□︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎✍︎" She said with her voice full of emotion, not hers though. "✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📬︎" Asriel shook his head and held out his hand in a flash of light they were gone.

The poster displayed one last message before the room erased itself.

✡︎□︎◆︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ □︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎⬧︎●︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎📪︎ ︎■︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ □︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎◆︎●︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎◻︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ◆︎■︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎📪︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎□︎⌧︎📪︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ □︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎□︎⬥︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎◆︎❍︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎❒︎📬︎ ︎□︎⌧︎ ︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎ ●︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎📪︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎□︎◻︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎■︎⍓︎ ︎□︎ ︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎📪︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎◻︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎□︎◻︎⍓︎📪︎ ◆︎■︎●︎ ︎🙵 ︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎🙵 ︎□︎❖︎ ︎❒︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ■︎□︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎■︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎📪︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎⬧︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎◻︎ ︎❒︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎□︎❖︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ◻︎●︎□︎⧫︎ ●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎🙵 ︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎❒︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎📪︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ●︎□︎ ︎🙵 ︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎⬧︎ ︎●︎ ︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ⍓︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎□︎📪︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎□︎ ︎⍓︎📪︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬧︎●︎□︎⬥︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎◆︎ ︎🙵 ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎🙵 ❍︎⍓︎ ◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📬︎  
📫︎⬥︎📬︎ 👎︎📬︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎📬︎ ︎□︎⍓︎ ︎●︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎📬︎

… … …

Frisk got back home after about five hours of fruitlessly searching the Underground for The Man Who Speaks in Hands, she got home to find Toriel baking in the kitchen and Asriel -who had just discovered YouTube- on the computer with his mouth agape, he was watching the Kenzo World perfume commercial.

"Ah! Frisk!" Toriel said from the kitchen. "Welcome home! Where were you?" "I-I was..-" "Oh never mind!" The maternal monster said. "I made something special for dinner today, it's a very, VERY, tasty type of pasta dish called lasagna, and I think a carried out the recipe pretty well!" Frisk sat down and bit into the slice of lasagna, it was maybe the best thing she had eaten in her life.

Later that night she realized, she had never spoken to Asriel about what had happened in the Underground.

* * *

 **Wow, so, if you translated that message then you know what might happen with his fanfiction in the future, I hope I survive the changes! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: A Long Conversation Or Two

**Hey! An A/N at the beginning of the chapter! What?! Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that this chapter is mostly just speaking, I'll add a funny little TL,DR at the bottom for you! (it'll leave out some important details though :p)**

* * *

Frisk woke up filled with determination, determination to talk to Asriel and to (maybe) try to find Flowey if she still had the time.

She checked the time, 6:30, ah, Asriel probably wouldn't be up for about another hour if what Chara had told her about Asriel was true. " _Of course it's true_!" Chara whispered from the back of Frisks mind. " _I wouldn't lie about my ex-baby bro!_ " " _Of course you wouldn't!_ " Frisk thought back at Chara sarcastically. " _Only bad people lie, and so far you've proven yourself to be nothing but a trustworthy and compassionate person._ "

" _Well, no need to be so rude about it._ " Chara huffed back. That reminded Frisk of something.

" _Chara, how did you remember Gaster after he was shattered?_ " " _Oh sure! Insult me then ask deep questions!_ " "Chara..." " _Okay! Okay! I remember him because he made sure to carve his memory into my mind more then anyone else, and since I died he carved it into my SOUL, before I lost it that is... Anyway I remember him because he made it impossible for me not to!_ " " _Wow, Chara, that's tough._ " And with that Frisk decided to cut off the awkward conversation about her SOULmates past, and to think about something else.

She checked Sans' blog, nothing new, Muffet's website, only new thing is a recipe for chocolate chip cinnamon bunnies, it was when she found herself watching one of Undyne's culinary tutorials on YouTube that she realized she might need a little bit of mental help.

It was at this point she decided to go and just wake up Asriel, it was after all almost seven and he should be up be now!

Two minutes later she was knocking on his door. "Hello? Asriel? Could I talk to you for a whi-" she was cut off his opening of the door and saying. "Yes! What! No! Okay!" In quick succession showing he was most definitely not a early bird.

"Oh," he said calming down. "Hi Frisk, how are you?" "Fine thanks, mind if we talk a bit?" She said. "Of course not!" He said. "Here, wanna sit down?" He gestured to the unnecessary large amount of chairs that Toriel kept in the spare -now Asriel's- bedroom. "How, thank you." Frisk said and sat down in one of the larger and fluffier armchairs, he sat on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What do you remember about Flowey?" She started.

"Not much really," he said, sounding innocent enough. "I faintly remember actually being him, but everything is kind of blurred out, the first real memory I have is you trying to SAVE me from myself. Which is when I realized that what I had been doing was bad, I don't really remember what I was doing that was so bad though."

" _He lies._ " Hissed Chara. " _You can tell he's lying from the way he-_ " "Chara! Please don't interrupt me!" Asriel said sounding hurt. "That's rude!"

Then he noticed the way Frisk (and Chara?) were looking at him. "What?" He said. "It's rude to interrupt people."

"You, can hear Chara?" Frisk said slowly. "How?"

"Well..." Asriel said sounding confused. "She spoke, and I heard her because she's only about six feet away from me."

" _You can, hear me now?_ " Chara asked.

"Of course Chara!" Asriel said sounding confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

" _Because right now I'm kinda non-corporal right now Asriel._ " Chara said.

" _Why could Flowey hear you?_ " Frisk asked silently.

" _Because Asriel boun- Ooh! Now I get it!_ " Chara said finally realizing why he could hear her. " _But, wait, I had to talk to Flowey for him to hear me, Asriel just, well, hears me._ "

"You know I heard all that, right?" Asriel said. "So, why can me and Flowey hear you but no one else can?"

"Uum... I'll explain later." Frisk said jumping to her feet. "I just remembered, I have to go and try to catch Flowey!"

"Why?" Asriel asked jumping up along side her. "What did he do?"

"He escaped from Undyne," Frisk said. "And now I'm worried that he'll try to do something really, really, bad."

"Such as..?" "Such as trying to steal human souls and use them to get more human souls until he can use them to basically become God, not a god, God." "Golly! That sound nasty! We'd better go out and stop him!" Asriel finished the conversation and started striding towards the door before slowly stopping and turning around. "Ummm, where is he?"

"That the problem Asriel." Frisk laughed. "We need to find him."

And with that they embarked on they're search for the unordinary flower.

* * *

 **TL,DR: Frisk and Chara have a nice conversation about Asriel and other things, then they go talk to Asriel himself, they learn some shocking things about him and Chara and just some basic information on the nature of Chara and then go out on a Flowey hunt.  
A/N hey, I just learned that some people (my sister) don't know what TL,DR stands for and if your one of these people it means; To Long, Didn't Read.  
But hey! If you actually skipped this chapter then to bad! You missed some good conversations that I didn't see coming at the beginning of the chapter! Things like this are the types of things that I really enjoy, so, I'm glad I actually wrote something I like!**


	11. Chapter 11: The True Enemy Is Here

Toriel was doing some shopping, she didn't really plan to buy anything but she did want to look at the teen romance section at the local book store, she kinda got a little guilty pleasure looking at the covers of the books and guessing what the story was about, so far she had almost gotten it right once!

She pulled a book off the shelf and looked at it, it had an almost completely undressed woman on the cover. She quickly slammed it back onto the shelf, she hated when the book surprised her like that, she pulled another one off the shelf, it had a young couple on the cover one in a small boat caught in a a storm with his lover trapped in a lighthouse reaching out to him and crying, there appeared to be a man of some kind holding her hostage there.

 _Hmm,_ thought the boss monster. _It's about a young couple held apart by a group of angry pirates and this book is about him saving her._  
She flipped the book over.

 _High school isn't fun when your one true love is torn apart from you, Emily learned this the hard way when her boyfriend Bret got transferred to a cross-country skiing team and is to busy to spend time with her until the summer break! Can you imagine the heartbreak! The intrigue! How will it all end?!_

Toriel sighed, she wasn't to far from the truth, was she?

After another hour she still didn't get any right and decided to give up and decided to head back home, on the way she spotted one of her co-workers, certainly not the nicest of them but Toriel still thought of her as a friend, maybe not a close friend, or a nice friend, but a friend nevertheless. "Hey, Linda!" Toriel said picking up her stride to catch up with the strict teacher.

"Hello Toriel." Linda said with a strained tone to her voice. "It's, ni- *cough* nice to see you."

"Are you alright Linda?" Toriel asked concernedly. "You sound sick!" "I'm fine you-! I mean thank you, but I'm fine."

Toriel didn't miss the strained and hateful tone in her voice. "Are you sure? You sound angry about somethin-" I'm fine!" Linda snapped. "Now leave me alone or I'll report you to the school board for stalking me!" And with that she stormed off angrily.

Poor Linda, Toriel thought. Poor, poor Linda, she doesn't realize that by trying to hate monsterkind she holding back her own potential?

She continued walking home, not noticing that the people around her seemed to be totally unaware of her presence. She only noticed it when she noticed Helen -also from the school- and said. "Hello." To her, Helen didn't even acknowledge that Toriel existed. "Um, Helen, hi?"

She kept on walking.

That's when Toriel noticed that no one seemed to notice her, she held out hand in front of someone's face and they just walked, through? Her hand, that's when she felt some kind of presence.

"Hello?! Who's there? I have fire magic! I'm warning you!"

"Toriel, teacher at the local school, ex-queen of monsters. Perhaps one of the strongest monsters from the Underground, when your not holding back that is." The voice rang out from above her.

Looking up she saw what appeared to be a human male standing in midair, he obviously had some kind of air magic.

"And you just happen to be my current target." With that he tossed some kind of knife towards her, fortunately she had plenty of training with catching sharp things without being cought (thanks to Undyne) and cought it out of the air without so much as touching the air.

"So, I was right about you." Said the man lowering himself down to the ground and dodging a fireball Toriel threw at him as if it were a tennis ball thrown by a small child. "You are rather fierce, I'll take note of that."

"What is it that you want?" Toriel said readying a magic attack

"Oh, we just want to know how the famous Dreemurr couple not only survived all of the years spent sealed away under Mt. Ebbot but also managed to maintain they're youthful complexion all the while."

"How did you know about that?! I though that the humans of the time wiped away all records of monster existence!"

"Oh, they did, but they didn't succeed in tying all monsters to the Underground you see, some us us can use, well, let's just say disguises." And having had said that he glimmers out of sight.

Toriel looked around her fearfully and sensing where the attack was coming from mere moments before it actually struck.

Holding his wind sharpened blade between her hands she whispered. "Practicing with Undyne more then readied me for fighting people like you." Then she lit her hands on fire.

The fire raced up the oxygen rich air covering the blade and cought the mans robe on fire. He howled and summoned a strong breeze to extinguish the fire.

"So, how did you disguise yourself as human?" Toriel asked calmly brushing herself off.

"Magic." The man smoldered. Literally.

"Well, that much is obvious." Toriel said rolling her eyes. "What kind of magic?"

He vanished again. This time Toriel had a lock on his breathing pattern so she knew where he was immediately, she shot a fireball towards him, she couldn't see anything but her fireball stopped in midair so she assumed that it had hit him.

The next moment a different person appeared in front of her, he seemed to be in his mid-twenty but Toriel had learned from her encounter with the other man moments before that these, beings, were more then they appeared to be.

"Headstrong." The new man said. "And easily distracted."

"Wha-" Toriel was cut off by the first man suddenly holding his sword to her neck. "But I-" "Hit solidified air." He interrupted.

"Mathew!" The so one man barked. "Keep ahold of yourself!"

"Yes master." The first man -Mathew- said rolling his eyes. "So, what do I do with her now?" "That's for me to know." The unidentified man said.

"Now, Mathew, will you-" he was cut of by Toriel throwing a fireball at him, it passed right through him.

"Wha-?" Toriel said.

"Things are not what they seem..." The man said pointing up towards what looked like some kind of bird monster about sixty feet above them.

"Illusion magic is rather more useful then fire magic, huh?"

Toriel had one plan left, she didn't like using her special attack because it always ruined whatever she was wearing but it didn't look like she had much of a choice.

She set her whole body on fire.

This immediately caused screaming from Mathew as he was also engulfed in the white hot flames. Toriel whirled around as soon as Mathew let her go and punched towards him. She firmly connected with his jaw knocking him to the ground, he hit has head and lolled.

Toriel extinguished the flames.

"So," she said, trying to hold the remaining bits of her clothing together. "What now?"

The man simply frowned and blinked out of existence.

The bird monster dodged a stream of fire that Toriel shot at it and flew away.

Without the illusion magic in place people started noticing Toriel and the unconscious Mathew.

Toriel blushed deeply and -picking up Mathew- started heading home.

At a last thought she texted Undyne to come over to her place.

* * *

 **Well, this is the opponent I had planned from the beginning! How do you think this battle is possible? Just ask me! I won't answer or anything, but hey, you can ask!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Explination

"He did WHAT?!" Undyne shouted pointing at the prone (human?) figure they had tied up.

Toriel sighed, this was going to be a long hard conversation.

They were in Toriel's living room where Undyne had convinced Toriel that the only safe course of action was to tie up her attacker and interrogate him when he awoke. Fortunately the children were out playing with Flowey or something, Toriel hadn't really had the time to read over the letter that they had left on the fridge.

"So, what should we do while waiting for him to wake up?" Toriel asked. "Oh! Wait! I know! We could have a nice conversation over some pie!"

Undyne looked confused. "Um, what about-?" "We can just leave him here. Don't worry, I'm sure your homemade ropes are up the challenge should he awaken."

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! NGAHHHHHH!" She ran into the kitchen. Toriel followed chuckling to herself about how energetic some of Frisk's friends were.

"Hey, Tori, have you heard of 'anime'?"

"Yeah, I think Frisk showed me a little of-" "ONLY A LITTLE?! WE HAVE TO RECTIFY THAT!" Undyne shouted jumping on he table and drawing out her phone as if it were a gun and pointing it at Toriel. "RIGHT NOW!"

Half half an hour later the man woke up much to Toriel's relief, he groaned and immediately Undyne paused the anime, threw the phone on the ground and screaming in rage ran into the living room and started shouting at the man.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU FROM?! WHO'S YOUR LEADER?! WHAT'S YOUR MISSION?! DO YOU LIKE ANIME?!"  
"Undyne, calm down." Toriel said. Then coldly to the man. "Explain."

"Why should tell you any-" he was cut off by Undyne holding about twenty spears to his forehead.

"Talk." She said with cold determination in her voice.

"Well after the human monster war us remaining monsters -I don't mean me but my ancestors- grew to fear the human even more then we already did because they started to do public executions of monsters known to have tried to fight back against the humans during the war whereas monsters who were unknown by the humans were thrown through a hole in the top of the mountain in which you were trapped so the few monsters living in hiding decided to try to integrate into human society by disguising ourselves as humans by we were really bad at disguises at the time so about half of the remaining monsters were captured that way and were all about to be found out when he came, the illusionist, he disguised the surviving monsters as humans so that when the human army broke into their camp all they found was a bunch of sad and terrified humans, all scared for their life from the invading army." He said finishing up with his story. "And so the monsters just integrated into the human world without any human so much as batting an eye, not that we're free, the illusionist still watches us and if we do something that he doesn't like he strips us of our illusion leaving the humans to find us. Now, can you _please_ remove your spears."

"Huh, okay." Undyne said distractedly processing what he had said while making her spears dissipate into thin air.

"Who is the illusionist?" Toriel asked.

"I don't know," Mathew said. "I've never actually met him in person."

"But wasn't he there with you when you attacked me?" Toriel asked

"No! I was alone during that!" He said confusedly.

"No, no you weren't." Toriel said. "There was a bird monster casting the illusion of an old man right in front of me! You interacted with him when you had the blade to my throat!"

Undyne blinked. "Wait, what?

"No I didn't, I was talking to you! You were threatening me even though had you beaten! Or so I thought..." Mathew said before relaxing and thinking for a moment. "Wait a second, are you saying that I was actually fighting right next to the Illusionist?! Wow! Awesome!"

Then he passed out.

Toriel glared at Undyne. "Undyne..." "I didn't do anything! Don't look at me like that!" She said.

"So he just, passed out?" Toriel said disbelievingly.

"Well, I sure as heck didn't do anything to him! Yet." Undyne pouted. "Now can we go finish that anime now?"

"*sigh* okay."

"Ooh! Yay!"

They went to kitchen and finished the anime, then two more anime, honestly anime is like popato chisps, so they probably watched like twenty without realizing it.

… … …

An hour or two (and about seven episodes of My Hero Academia) later they heard their captive start to writhe in his bonds and -running into the living room they saw him.., melting? That's what it looked like, not different from the amalgamates, until they saw scales under his skin, and the ropes fell lose around Mathew who appeared to be.., a giant snake monster? He seemed to be holding back tears.

"Are you okay?" Toriel asked concernedly.

He turned his slitted red eyes towards her, his eyes reminded Toriel of someone. "No," he hissed. "I have been rejected, I am no longer welcome in the lands of the Illusionist, I'm an outcast for telling you what I did about our history."

"Oh! I am awfully sorry about that!" Toriel said and noticing that he wasn't moving out of his bonds even though he had no arms or legs to hold him in anymore. "Why aren't you getting out of your ropes?"

"Be cause I had a fake human body all of my life! I don't know how to work this body!" He replied with venom in his tone.

"Well, I gotta go, it's almost anime date time with Alphys. Bye!" Undyne running out the door before Toriel could protest.

"Sso, what now?" Mathew said rolling the esses in his speech, he seemed to mostly be getting used to the snake body, he started slithering in circles around her.

"Now we start you rehabilitation." Toriel said. "Well, not now, when my daughter, Frisk, gets home, she's just the best at getting us monsters to embrace our faults and move in to a better life with others!"

"Wow, sounds like fuuun!" He said, his voice now dripping with sarcasm instead of venom.

"Would you like some pie while we wait?" Toriel asked sweetly.

"What kind?"

"Cinnamon bu-"

"Yes please."

Toriel smiled, under his venomous exterior he still liked sweets, he can't be to far gone then!

* * *

 **Hello again! I don't have the word count for this chapter yet but I'm sure it's high! Anyway, this chapter marks a high note for me! My first OC ever to actually written about! (I came up with him while writing this chapter :P) I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**


End file.
